


Kinktober: Day 15

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [15]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Leap of Faith - Menken/Slater/Cercone
Genre: Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Roleplay / Handjobs





	Kinktober: Day 15

Jonas looked up at the man in his doorway, a slight smirk on his lips. "Sheriff, what an unexpected surprise."

"May I?" The sheriff gestured past Jonas, raising his eyebrows in question. 

Jonas considered asking him to come back with a warrant just to grind his gears, but he resisted the urge and stepped aside, ushering Sonny into his room. "Get you a drink?"

Sonny glanced at the table, littered with bottle caps, empties, and stray popcorn kernels, and wrinkled his nose in mild disgust. "No thanks. I'm here on... business matters."

"Business?" _ He was trying. Jonas had to give him credit for that much, at least. _ "What can I do for you, Sheriff?"

"I have reason to believe that your miracles aren't all they're cracked up to be." Sonny shrugged, a bit apologetically. "I— I'd like to invite you to come down to the station with me to answer a few questions."

"Invite, huh?" Jonas reached for the half-empty bottle of Jack and took a generous swig, wiping his mouth on the hem of his black t-shirt. "Well, I'd like to respectfully decline your invitation."

"Supposed you might." Sonny unclipped the handcuffs from his belt, flushing slightly as Jonas's amused smirk turned into a full-blown grin. "In that case, I'm afraid I'm going to have to bring you in on suspicion of fraud."

"Say it ain't so," Jonas deadpanned, winking as the sheriff glared at him. He held his hands out willingly, letting Sonny cuff him and turn him around to face the wall. 

"Hands on the wall and spread 'em," Sonny instructed, kicking Jonas's feet apart. 

"Christ, I thought you'd never ask." Jonas glanced at Sonny over his shoulder, inwardly pleased to find that the man was blushing.

Sonny proceeded to pat him down over his clothes, starting at his shoulders and running both hands down the reverend's back, then his sides. He spent more time than necessary on his chest, wrapping his arms around Jonas from behind and thoroughly feeling him up from collar to waistband. To Jonas's frustration he skipped straight over the good part, instead dropping to one knee and patting up each leg of his jeans in turn. 

Satisfied, he stood, checking each of Jonas’s pockets in turn— back, then front— then the insides of his thighs. _ Finally _ Sonny cupped Jonas over his fly, and the reverend let out the heavy breath that he’d been holding.

"Forgot to tell you I was packing," Jonas grinned, pushing his hips forward into Sonny's hands. He’d slipped a ring on in anticipation of the evening, and the difference was clearly both noticed and appreciated by the sheriff. 

"You're making this awfully hard for me, you know." Sonny gripped Jonas through his jeans, the complaint muttered more to himself than anything.

“I bet.” Jonas pushed himself off the wall and turned to face the sheriff, shamelessly eyeing the obvious bulge in his pants. 

He fumbled with Sonny’s button, the chain between his cuffs giving him just enough leeway to clumsily unfasten his fly and shove a hand down the front of his jeans. Jonas took advantage of his tiny room, slowly backing the sheriff across to the opposite wall as he closed a hand around his hard cock.

“This does as much for you as it does for me, doesn’t it,” Jonas grinned, his thumb finding Sonny’s head covered in precome. Sonny’s hips bucked against his palm and he hummed in approval.

“Fuck, Jonas, let me—” Sonny squirmed against the wall, trying to push his pants down enough to free himself, but Jonas stopped him with a growl.

“Later. I’m gonna make you ruin this uniform,” Jonas promised. He had just enough slack to drop one hand down to the sheriff’s balls, giving him a rough squeeze as he tightened his grip around his shaft.

Sonny whimpered, Jonas’s grip firm enough to render him breathless. The reverend gave him a few experimental strokes, palm rubbing Sonny’s sensitive crown and cool steel brushing his heated skin with every slow jerk. It had been ages since anyone had touched him like this— _ not counting the previous night’s quickie with the reverend, _he supposed— and Sonny was quickly losing control, his body reacting without his permission, leaning into Jonas’s touch and starting to rut against his chained hands.

Jonas, happy to oblige, lengthened his strokes and added a gentle twist at the end, rolling Sonny’s balls in his palm in rhythm with the sheriff’s short, desperate thrusts. Sonny, in total control less than five minutes ago, was moaning loud enough to hear across the hall, head thrown back against the wall and arms around Jonas’s neck, gripping his shoulders tight enough to bruise.

“I was serious about getting you off like this,” Jonas murmured, giving Sonny a gentle bite just below his jaw. “Don’t hold back on my account.”

Not needing to be told twice, Sonny arched his back and spread his legs wider, bringing himself down to Jonas’s level so he could bury his head in the reverend’s neck as his legs began to tremble with the slow, intense pressure building in his stomach. He finished with a curse, spilling himself over Jonas’s fist and into the front of his pants. Jonas gave him a moment to recover, waiting until his shakes subsided, then grabbed Sonny by the waistband and led him to the bed. 

He fell back into the blankets with a grin, a panting Sonny close behind. “Told you it’d be good, didn’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
